


The Seven Sins Of Vanity

by shesherlobster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: Seven sins. Seven chapters.





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paola_enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paola_enigma/gifts).



‘Are you _sure_ you don’t mind?’

 

Vanessa looks at Charity, biting her lip nervously. Johnny stands next to her, holding her hand and gazing up at Charity with wide eyes. He’s idolised Charity ever since they started going out, begging Vanessa to see her as often as he can get away with and screaming bloody murder if she ever leaves before his bed time. And Vanessa has no doubt that Charity feels the same. Minus the tantrums of course. Well, mostly. Watching her interact with Johnny when Charity doesn’t realise she’s there is quite possibly Vanessa’s favourite pastime. But still, she knows Charity had planned to have a relaxing day, so having to lump her with Johnny because of a last minute call out makes her feel slightly guilty.

 

‘Babe, I may be a rubbish Mum but I think I can handle one afternoon without completely breaking him.’

 

Vanessa rolls her eyes, kneeling down to face Johnny and readjusting his coat. He’s wearing a little yellow rain jacket very similar to her own. Charity had bought it for him on his birthday last year, an action which had brought Vanessa to tears that Charity had even remembered it with it being on the same day the trial had started. Ever since then, it’s the only coat he’ll ever wear due to the identity of the person who gave it to him.

 

‘Charity isn’t a rubbish Mummy is she Johnny?’

 

Johnny shakes his head vigorously and smiles widely at first Vanessa then Charity. He claps his hands together before holding one out to Charity in a high five, which she gladly bends over and returns.

 

‘Charity is fun!’

 

Vanessa smiles at him, ruffling his hair and nodding.

 

‘Yes she is.’

 

Vanessa sends a wink in Charity’s direction which she responds to with a dirty grin and an obvious look up and down Vanessa’s figure.

 

‘She lets me eat _alllllll_ the biscuits I want.’

 

The smile is quickly wiped off Charity’s face as Vanessa’s wink turns into a horrified look. Charity quickly leans over Johnny and presses a finger to his lips.

 

‘ _Secret_ biscuits Johnny. Christ.’

 

Vanessa bites her lip at the interaction between the two as Johnny tries to grab Charity’s finger and giggles.

 

‘Now you be good, and don’t go getting into any trouble.’

 

Charity lets out an exaggerated sigh as Johnny runs to her and takes her hand. She swings him around in a circle like they’re dancing and he follows that up by attaching himself to her leg.

 

‘Babe nothings going to happen to him. I’ve done this before you know.’

 

Vanessa stands up from her crouching position, kissing Charity softly on the lips.

 

‘I wasn’t talking to him.’

 

Charity gasps and smacks Vanessa on the bum as she walks past.

 

‘Cheeky mare.’

 

Vanessa opens the front door and takes one last look behind her before she turns to leave. Charity and Johnny stand and watch her walk away, hand in hand. It makes Vanessa’s heart melt to see them together like that, and she wants nothing more than to stay with them.

 

‘We love you Mummy!’

 

Johnny shouts at the top of his voice, Vanessa already half way down the street. She turns and gives them a smile and a wave, stomach flipping when she sees Charity nodding in agreement to Johnny’s outburst. Charity waits until Vanessa has disappeared around the corner before hoisting Johnny up into her arms and tickling his stomach.

 

‘Right Johnny-bobs, you come with me. I’ve got plans for you this afternoon.’

 

***

 

Chas knocks on Vanessa’s front door and waits patiently. She’d received a very cryptic text from Charity begging her to come over immediately so she’d left Marlon in charge of the bar and wandered over straight away. When Charity doesn’t immediately appear she peers in the front window but can’t see any sign of her. She’s about to call her when the front door swings open suddenly and a wide eyed frazzled Charity appears.

 

‘Get in here. Now.’

 

Chas lets out a surprised squeak as Charity drags her inside by her sleeve. She doesn’t let go until they’re upstairs and in the doorway of the bathroom. Chas’ eyes widen in horror as she takes in the scene before her.

 

‘Charity. Why is Johnny covered in blood?’

 

Johnny is sitting on the toilet, lid down,swinging his feet back and forth. Despite the fact he has blood running down both legs from what appears to be identical grazes on each knee he is still grinning widely with a bike helmet perched haphazardly on top of his head. There are a number of bloodied tissues on the bathroom floor which Charity is frantically picking up and shoving in her pockets.

 

‘We’ve been learning to ride a bike haven’t we Johnny-bobs?’

 

Charity keeps her voice perky but Chas can tell by her eyes that she’s seriously panicking.

 

‘Looks like it’s going swimmingly.’

 

Charity smacks Chas on the arm and glares at her, lowering her voice to a harsh whisper.

 

‘Yes I’m fully aware thank you. Been on it barely five minutes when this happened. It looks worse than it is.’ Charity lets out a deep breath. ‘Anyway I didn’t ask you here to comment on my parenting skills. I need you to go and fetch some plasters. Please.’

 

Chas nods, taking one last look at Johnny who is still smiling away at the pair of them and rambling on about the latest episode of Paw Patrol. When he swings his leg forward again, the momentum causes a drop of blood to go flying off and land on the wall with a splatter. Chas watches it run down the wall, then looks back over to Charity.

 

‘Vanessa is just going to kill you.’

 

***

 

Hours later Chas is behind the bar pouring a pint for Jimmy when Charity comes wandering in. When it becomes obvious she’s on her own, Chas frowns and points at her.

 

‘Ok where’s Johnny? Oh God is he even still alive?’

 

Charity rolls her eyes as she stalks behind the bar, shoving Chas to the side in order to get a glass of wine.

 

‘Relax. I’ve dropped him off with Frank and Megan. Vanessa will be here soon and I we are having a child free night at hers.’

 

Charity winks at Chas,causing the other woman to shudder. Jimmy grins widely, wiggling his eyebrows at Charity. She throws a tea towel at him which lands half in his pint.

 

‘Hey!’ He pulls out the tea towel and holds it up between a thumb and finger, letting it drip all over the bar. ‘Can I get a fresh one?’

 

Charity scoffs, wagging her finger in his face.

 

‘I don’t think so pal. That’s what you get for being a perve.’

 

Chas grabs Charity by the arm and pulls her away from prying eyes. She waits expectantly for some sort of explanation. When none appears to be forthcoming she raises her hands in the air in an agitated fashion.

 

‘Are you going to tell me what happened with Johnny then?’

 

‘He’s fine babe.’ Charity waves her off with a grin. ‘Look at this yeah.’

 

Charity pulls her phone from her back pocket and fiddles with it for a moment before shoving the screen in Chas’ face. She leans back slightly to get a better view as the image of Johnny in his bike helmet on top of a tiny bicycle with stabilisers comes into view. Chas can’t help but smile at the sight of him going around in circles and squealing in delight. And her smile only widens when she looks up to see Charity watching the video herself with a look of pride on her face, biting her lip to prevent the huge grin that threatens to break out.

 

‘You taught him that? You haven’t ridden a bike in years.’

 

Charity rolls her eyes, shoving the phone back in Chas’ face as Johnny crashes into a wall on the video and the sound of him giggling fills the pub.

 

‘Oh come on Chas it’s easy innit. You never forget. It’s like, well, riding a bike.’

 

Charity laughs at her own bad joke as Marlon and Paddy appear from out the back. They barely have a chance to say hello before Charity has thrust the phone in their direction, tapping the screen with her finger to restart the video.

 

‘What’s this? You actually imparted wisdom to a child?’

 

Charity rolls her eyes at Marlon’s comment, choosing to ignore it in favour of leaning over his shoulder to watch the video again with them.

 

‘Look...his right side caught on quicker so he kept going round in circles to start with. Such a cute kid.’

 

Chas can only stand and stare in shock at the giggle that erupts from Charity. She’s pretty convinced that someone has kidnapped her cousin and replaced her with this happy, content human. When Aaron enters the pub then, Chas doesn’t even get a chance to greet her own son before Charity is waving him over and restarting the video yet again.

 

‘Why’s he got plasters on his knees?’

 

Aaron looks between the phone and a now scowling Charity. Chas smirks at her response and the way she grips the phone a bit tighter. Paddy and Marlon’s interest is now piqued, having apparently not noticed that the first time, and the four of them crowd round the phone for another look.

 

‘Oh Vanessa’s just going to kill you Charity. Kill you dead.’

 

Paddy squints at the phone as he says it, as if trying to assess Johnny’s injuries through the tiny screen.

 

‘I said that!’ Chas smacks Paddy on the arm. ‘We’ll help Vanessa hide the body eh?’

 

Charity shoots both Chas and Paddy a death glare before snatching the phone away from them all.

 

‘Listen yeah, nobody likes a smart arse who is perfect at everything first time. Johnny-bobs was brilliant eventually and he-‘

 

Charity’s sentence dies off when she notices Vanessa leaning against the doorway to the cellar, watching the group of them with shining eyes and a wide smile.

 

‘Babe...how long have you been there?’

 

Vanessa doesn’t speak, instead approaching Charity and taking the phone from her hands and watching the video again for herself. When it finishes, she leans forward and slides the phone into Charity’s back pocket, using the action as an excuse to wrap her arms around her waist.

 

‘Long enough. Been showing off my son have you?’

 

Charity looks sideways at the others, who are all standing in a line watching her and Vanessa like they’re expecting a barney.

 

‘I think it’s cute.’ Vanessa continues. ‘You looked so proud of him.’

 

Vanessa leans in for a kiss, letting out a contented hum.

 

‘Well babe if he’s going to be a Dingle one day then he...’

 

Charity trails off as she realises what she’s saying. She chances another glance at their audience, all four of them raising their eyebrows and staring intently. She feels Vanessa squeeze her waist and focusses her attention on her. The tension she’s holding in her body at her inadvertent slip fades away when she sees the expression on Vanessa’s face. It’s a mixture of happiness and pure adoration and it makes Charity heart skip a beat.

 

‘A Dingle huh? Maybe you better get working on that then.’

 

If Charity thought she was nervous before, then that comment only makes things worse. She starts grinning like a mad fool, not even noticing their friends squealing like children beside them. Her attention is on Vanessa, and Vanessa alone, as she leans in for a kiss. Their little bubble is broken by the sound of Jimmy grumbling for another pint behind them, and the moment for the entire group is over, all of them breaking apart in various directions. Charity makes her way out the back but her progress is cut short by the feeling of Vanessa’s fingers on her wrists.

 

‘Hold on you. Before you go anywhere I want an explanation about these plasters.’

 


	2. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth. 
> 
> This would take place in the week between Vanessa getting suspended and Frank’s birthday party with the whole Post it note game.

‘Er, any chance of a top up please Charity?’

 

Charity is leaning against the end of the bar, focus solely on her phone. She ignores Jimmy to start with, but when he waves his empty glass in the air and clears his throat, she send him a scathing look then slams her phone down on the end of the bar with a huff.

 

Chas comes back from the kitchen and leans in the doorway, watching Charity clatter around and make as much noise and mess as possible in pouring one pint. She snatches the fiver out of Jimmy’s hand and doesn’t even give him any change before returning to her phone at the end of the bar.

 

‘I’m sorry about her Jimmy. But not too sorry cos you don’t have to live with her. Here’s your change. Next one’s on the house yeah?’

 

Jimmy grumbles at Chas but finally nods and returns to his seat. Chas approaches Charity wearily, not wanting to do anything to set her off even more. She jumps a little when Charity slams her phone down again on the bar and sighs loudly.

 

‘Out with it then. Say whatever it is you’re going to say instead of standing there gawping at me.’

 

Chas purses her lips as she ponders how best to approach this. She’s spent years trying to navigate conversations with a grumpy Charity. It’s a tricky and often perilous task that she’s yet to master even now. But today she doesn’t have the patience for all that, so she just blurts it out without any warning.

 

‘You’ve got a face like a smacked arse. What’s wrong?’

 

Charity looks mildly offended and seems ready to bite back with some sort of cutting remark but her phone chimes just as she’s opening her mouth so instead she snatches it up and squints at the screen. Within a few seconds she drops it back onto the bar with a huff, glancing over at Chas who’s waiting less than patiently.

 

‘Oh fine. If you must know, Vanessa’s ignoring me.’

 

Chas can’t help but smirk at the petulant way Charity kicks the end of the bar when she says it. But then what she’s actually said sinks in and she frowns.

 

‘Wait. For how long? My Paddy said she didn’t turn up to work the last two days.’

 

Charity’s stomach flips not once, but twice at Chas’ words. She’s about to grill Chas more when Paddy himself drops into the pub with Rhona.

 

‘Vanessa. Where is she?’

 

Charity marches straight up to Paddy the second he’s inside the pub and doesn’t stop until their noses are practically touching. He looks visibly alarmed and leans back, though his feet don’t seem to want to work as they stay firmly planted.

 

‘Um, I don’t know. What I mean is...no actually, that is what I mean sorry. I don’t know.’

 

Charity sighs and crosses her arms over her chest impatiently.

 

‘Paddy, what did she say when she called in sick.’

 

Paddy’s mouth opens and closes a few times but no words come out, then he looks from Charity to Rhona, who simply shrugs her shoulders.

 

‘Well don’t look at me, I didn’t speak to her.’

 

‘I think...I _think_ she just didn’t turn up. No, that’s definitely what happened. Yes. Yes, she just didn’t turn up.’

 

Paddy looks pleased with himself, satisfied that he’s gotten to the bottom of that particular mystery, completely unaware of the three women all staring at him waiting for him to catch on to the meaning of his words.

 

‘Oh!’ Paddy turns a deep shade of red. ‘Oh yeah, we’ll probably want to check she’s alright won’t we?’

 

Charity throws her hands up in the air, frustration rolling off her in waves.

 

‘Oh you think?’

 

Charity grabs her phone from the end of the bar, ignoring Chas’ protests about the fact she’s currently mid shift and lets the door bang shut behind her as she power walks up the road to Vanessa’s. As she approaches there’s a churning feeling in her stomach that she can’t seem to shake. Surely, if something had happened she’d have heard right? Gossip spreads around the village quicker than wildfire. There’s no way she wouldn’t have heard. Surely.

 

When she’s close enough she can see that the curtains are drawn, despite the fact that it’s the middle of the day. She reaches out to knock on the door but has to take a moment to compose herself first, taking a deep breath before knocking lightly. Nobody answers, and she can’t hear any movement, though she can hear the faint sound of a TV which settles her nerves somewhat. Trying the door knob, Charity is somewhat surprised to find the door unlocked, but she doesn’t hesitate in opening it just wide enough to slip inside before pressing it quietly shut behind her.

 

‘Ness?’

 

She can hear the TV properly now, sighing internally at the film she unfortunately recognises as The Notebook. She only recognises it because Vanessa had made her watch it only a few weeks ago, claiming it was one of her favourite films despite the fact it never fails to make her cry. Charity had dutifully sat through the entire monstrosity, biting her lip to keep from making any untoward comments with the expectation she’d at least get a bunk up out of it. But Vanessa had fallen asleep ten minutes before it finished much to Charity’s great disappointment. She’d declared the film an enormous waste of time and vowed never to clap eyes on it again. Though that’s clearly about to change as she edges into the living room. The sound of Ryan Gosling filters through, but not loud enough to drown out the sound of Vanessa crying. She doesn’t even make an attempt to move when Charity comes into view, apparently not having even heard her calling her name.

 

‘Babe, _what’s_ going on?’

 

Charity’s eyes are wide as she takes in the scene before her. Vanessa is on the couch underneath a blanket, her sock covered feet sticking out one end and only her head visible the other. Her hair is messy and unkempt, and there’s a variety of tissues and empty food wrappers littered on the blanket on top of her. Charity takes another step into the living room and wrinkles her nose up at the smell of stale food and alcohol that hits her full in the face.

 

‘Babe seriously this is not a good look. What’s happening?’

 

Finally Vanessa looks at her, and Charity needs all her willpower not to roll her eyes and risk getting on her bad side. She reminds Charity of a moody teenager sulking over not being able to go out on the weekend.

 

‘Didn’t wan’ go work.’

 

The words are muffled by the blanket pulled right up to her chin, and as she turns onto her side to face the back of the couch, the movement causes a half eaten packet of popcorn to fall. The remaining pieces scatter on the floor, but if Charity’s honest it doesn’t really make the floor any messier than it already is. She gingerly makes her way closer to the couch, picking her way across the carpet where she can find spaces between the rubbish. When she’s close enough, without any warning she yanks the blanket off Vanessa and throws it to the side.

 

‘Hey!’

 

Charity ignores her, moving to open the curtains and a window then turning off the TV. When she’s done, she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Chas informing her of her findings and then stands in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

 

‘Get up. Now.’

 

Vanessa pouts, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She’s wearing a baggy jumper and a pair of tracksuit bottoms that Charity has never seen before. She suspects they were probably Kirin’s that he left behind long ago because there’s no way Vanessa would have ever bought them for herself and they’re far too trendy to belong to Frank.

 

‘Babe you can’t stay on that couch forever. Mainly because if you don’t shower soon I’m going to have to rethink this girlfriends thing.’

 

That gets Vanessa’s attention, and she at least sits up. She’s still pouting like a moody teenager though and grabs a half eaten donut off the table, shoving it into her mouth in one bite. Charity grimaces, hoping it’s at least fresh today. She pulls her sleeve down over her hand and wipes at the spare seat on the couch before sitting down beside Vanessa.

 

‘Whats the point in going to work. They don’t need me do they. Useless stupid Vanessa who can only file paperwork and make appointments.’

 

Charity makes an exaggerated sigh and eye roll, poking Vanessa in the side.

 

‘Oi you. We’ve been through this. It’s only temporary yeah? And it puts food on the table. I’ve done a lot worse to get food on the table.’

 

Vanessa frowns at that, and Charity panics at having revealed too much. Before Vanessa can question it she abruptly stands and wanders into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a black bin bag in hand.

 

‘Now come on. It’s your Dad’s birthday in a few days remember. And if you want me on my best behaviour you’ll need to get this place tidied up won’t you.’

 

Vanessa grudgingly agrees, standing up and grabbing the bin bag out of Charity’s hands. She’s about to turn away and start clearing up the mess when Charity grabs her wrist and pulls her in for a hug. Vanessa relaxes into it, allowing the feeling of Charity’s arms around her to pull her out of the mood she’s been in.

 

‘I’ll clean this up.’

 

Vanessa leans back, resting her hands on Charity’s shoulders. She raises her eyebrows in surprise and looks Charity up and down.

 

‘You want to help? Again?’

 

Charity pulls a face and pushes Vanessa back out of her embrace.

 

‘Want? Still no. But I will. Because if you don’t get a shower right now my nostrils will die a death. And I’d love to kiss you babe but I’ve a sneaky feeling your breath won’t fare much better.’

 

Vanessa’s hand snaps up over her mouth at that comment and she turns and rushes towards the stairs without another word. She’s just got her foot on the bottom step when Charity calls out her name. She looks behind her to see Charity staring at her intently.

 

‘Don’t do this again. Talk to me next time yeah? I meant it. I’m going nowhere. I...I like you a lot Ness.’

 

Vanessa smiles, her stomach doing somersaults. The pair of them spend a moment staring dumbly at each other in silence until Vanessa gestures up the stairs and in a flash she’s gone. Charity hears the sound of running water and begins picking up the various bits of rubbish off the floor, unable to stop the smile from creeping onto her face.


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy. 
> 
> I guess you could place this anywhere in the recent timeline.

‘Can you stop that now _please_ for the love of God.’

 

It’s a slow night at the pub. Charity is working but Chas and Paddy have seen fit to come in after their date night has finished. They’ve planted themselves at the end of the bar practically in each other’s laps and since there aren’t actually any other customers at the moment, Charity has no choice but to watch them with a grimace on her face.

 

‘Ignore her Paddy. She’s just in a mard because Vanessa’s gone away for a week today.’

 

Charity rolls her eyes and flicks a beer mat at Chas.

 

‘Oh as if Chas. It’s only a week. Won’t even notice she’s gone. More bothered about having to see you two slobber all over each other aren’t I.’

 

Paddy holds his finger up in the air in protest.

 

‘Excuse me. It’s not so long I walked in on you and Vanessa, you know, erm...’

 

Paddy waves his hands in the air and then points to Charity’s mouth and then her crotch. Chas shakes her head and covers her mouth to hide her laugh.

 

‘Shagging, Paddy. You _can_ say the word. You won’t burst into flame.’ Charity smirks at the shade of red she causes Paddy to turn. ‘Although, I nearly do sometimes, Vanessa is that hot.’

 

Charity raises her eyebrows at Paddy’s nervous girly giggle and then stalks off out the back to fetch some crisps. Chas slumps forward onto the bar with her head in her hands, her voice muffled against the wood.

 

‘It’s been six hours. God help us after six days.’

 

***

 

The next day Charity is in David’s shop picking up a few things. She swings the basket on her arm as she idly wanders from shelf to shelf. Throwing a loaf of bread in, she makes her way to the till and rolls her eyes when she sees Maya leaning over the counter and pulling David into a kiss.

 

‘Oh get a bloody room will you.’

 

She dumps the basket on the counter, shoving it against Maya’s arm in an effort to get the pair of them to break apart. Maya reacts quickly, pushing back with her arm and causing the basket to scratch across the counter back into Charity.

 

‘Well you’re just a delight aren’t you.’

 

Maya glares at Charity who stares right back, straightening up to her full height to make herself more intimidating. David’s eyes flick between the two women, a panicky look on his face.

 

‘Ok ladies. Less of that.’ He waves his hand between them to break their gaze. ‘Maya, Charity is without Vanessa this week. It’s making her cranky. Charity, why don’t you have these on the house and...you know, scarper.’

 

Charity grabs her items out the basket, not even bothering with a bag. She bundles them into her chest and folds her arms over them. As she turns to leave, a packet of biscuits slips from her grasp and falls to the floor with a thud. Charity looks between her arms, full of food, and the biscuits on the floor, deciding to abandon them in favour of keeping hold of everything else. With a nod to David she leaves the shop without uttering another word.

 

***

 

The next morning Charity is lingering outside the pub early in the morning having just waved off the delivery man. She should go back inside and get breakfast before Chas wakes up so she doesn’t have to deal with her moaning before they open up, but she’s delayed by the sight of Vanessa’s house. Staring over at Tug Ghyll reminds her of the fact she still has three days until Vanessa returns from her trip which in turn puts Charity in an even grumpier mood than she already is. When Vanessa first told her she had to go away for a week she hadn’t been that bothered, sure that she’d be too busy and self sufficient to let a week without her girlfriend bother her too much. Well how wrong was she. She kicks the corner of one of the tables, taking her anger out on it at the way she’s allowed Vanessa’s absence to affect her.

 

‘She won’t be bloody leaving me this long again.’ She’s mumbling along to herself, berating both Vanessa for leaving for this long and herself for being so under the thumb, when she spies Cain and Moira walking hand in hand up the street.

 

‘Oh pass me the sick bucket.’

 

Moira drops Cain’s hand in response, only to wrap her arm around his waist and pull him in even closer. She slows their pace enough to lean up on tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek, turning back to Charity with a smug look on her face.

 

‘When’s Vanessa back?’ She asks Cain, completely ignoring Charity’s fake puking sounds. ‘Not soon enough.’ He grumbles back to her, the pair of them continuing on their walk. She watches them go, shouting after them at their backs despite the early hour.

 

‘Yeah...well, just...shut up will you and stop being so damn happy.’

 

The pair don’t react at all, continuing on their way and leaving Charity to let out a frustrated growl.

 

***

 

On the fifth day of Vanessa’s absence, Charity finds herself sat on the couch in her living room scribbling a large red cross on today’s day of her calendar. She can’t quite believe she’s become the person that counts down the days to the return of her girlfriend but this is apparently what Vanessa has reduced her to. At the start of their relationship, if that’s what you could call it at the time, she’d been happy to drop Vanessa like a mucky stick as and when it suited her. But somehow she’s worked her way into Charity’s heart and now Charity can’t seem to go a simple week without acting like a love struck teenager. She’s fully aware of how much of an envious monster she’s been towards any and all couples she’s come across this week. The problem is, she just doesn’t care. Because she hasn’t had Vanessa in her bed or her arms for _five days_ now and it’s starting to get to her.

 

‘Paddy stop! Charity might be-‘ Chas suddenly bursts through the living room door, Paddy close behind. ‘Oh. Hi Charity.’

 

The pair of them straighten up immediately, smiles wiped off their faces. They’re both fully aware of the state Charity is has been in the last week, having been on the wrong end of her comments more than once. They’ve taken to keeping a respectable distance around her now to lessen the chances of any further incidents. Charity twists round on the couch, eyes widening when she sees them and tries to shove the calendar under the cushion but she’s not fast enough.

 

‘What’s that?’

 

Before Charity can even react Chas leans over the back of the couch and snatches the calendar up from beneath the cushion. She holds it up for her and Paddy to look at, and it takes about five seconds before they start grinning in Charity’s direction.

 

‘Miss Dingle, would you be counting down the days until Vanessa returns? How romantic.’

 

Charity snatches the calendar out of Chas’ hands, glaring at the pair of them as she shoves past them to reach the door.

 

‘The hours and minutes as it happens. And if you tell anyone that, especially Vanessa, they’ll never find either of your bodies.’

 

Paddy physically cowers away from Charity, but Chas simply laughs and shakes her head. Charity glares at them for a moment longer before yanking open the door and stomping towards the stairs.

 

‘Oh and another thing.’ Charity pokes her head back around the door frame. ‘Can you not paw at each other like randy teenagers. It makes me sick.’

 

She’s gone without a word, leaving Chas and Paddy staring at each other in the living room for mere seconds before they crash into each other in a kiss.

 

***

 

Charity is serving in the pub when Vanessa arrives back in the village. She’s expecting Vanessa early evening, so has agreed to do the early shift for Chas in exchange for the night off. So when she’s in the middle of pouring a pint for Robert and Vanessa walks through the door, she finds herself staring for so long that she’s only brought back to the present when Robert nudges her arm and motions to the beer pouring out of the full pint and all over the floor. With a flick of a finger she turns off the tap and practically sprints around the bar, ignoring Robert’s protests at passing him the pint before she abandons the idea of working completely.

 

‘Ness.’ Charity skids to a halt mere inches in front of Vanessa. ‘You’re back.’

 

‘Well done Captain Obvious.’

 

Charity shoots Cain a sharp glare and promptly gives him the finger before turning her attention back to Vanessa. The rest of the pub fades away around them as they stare at each other. Charity’s eyes don’t linger on any one part of Vanessa, darting round to take all of her in as if it’s months she’s not seen her for rather than days.

 

‘Hey.’

 

‘Hey.’

 

They stare at each other in silence for a few more seconds and then Vanessa drops her bags and they go crashing into each other. Lips find lips. Hands cling to shoulders. Charity lets out a moan as they kiss in the middle of the pub. When they finally pull away, they both seem to realise where they are and the fact that everyone in the pub is currently staring at them.

 

‘What? You never seen someone kiss their girlfriend before?’ Charity grabs Vanessa by the hand and drags her towards the end of the bar. ‘You lot have been doing this all week. Well, now it’s my turn.’

 

Charity points at first Cain and David, then finally Chas, who holds her hand to her heart in mock horror.

 

‘Charity you’ve been green with envy all week. Knock yourself out darling.’ Chas turns her attention to Vanessa. ‘Thank God you’re back love. She’s been an absolute monster.’

 

Vanessa smirks, but it’s morphed into a surprised squeak as Charity pulls on her hand again and drags her the rest of the way out of the pub and into the back. She just manages to give Chas a little wave before she disappears completely into the living room and Charity’s lips are on hers again.


	4. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony. 
> 
> You won’t find any semblance of plot here. It’s pure domestic Vanity. That’s all.

The first thing Vanessa becomes aware of is a faint banging. It drags her from her sleep far too early. She scrunches her eyes against the light streaming in from the window and puts her hand against her forehead. A moment’s concentration tells her the banging is David taking in a delivery over the road and she blows out a small breath of irritation at his inability to do it quietly. There’s a pounding in her head that announces itself fully when she tries to roll over and a wave of nausea washes over her. Her mouth is as dry as a desert but she spies a glass of water on the bedside table. Reaching over she grabs it with a shaking hand and tries to take a sip lying down. It’s too much of a task though in her current state and most of it spills out down the side of her mouth and down her neck. She places the glass back with a groan and rolls over again, wincing against the continuing pounding behind her eyes.

 

‘Charity?’

 

All she can see of Charity is her long blonde hair. The duvet is pulled right up and she’s facing away from her. Reaching under the covers she pokes the bare skin of her back lightly and says her name again but there’s still no movement. Reaching over she’s about to poke her a second time when the sudden sound of her voice stops her in her tracks.

 

‘Do that again and I’ll pour that water all over you.’

 

Vanessa pouts and reaches behind her again for the water. She takes a sip and promptly spits it back into the glass. It’s the left over G&T she was drinking before they went out last night, no time to finish before the taxi had arrived and abandoned on the side until just now. Her stomach flips at the taste of the alcohol and she quickly retrieves the correct glass and takes a large gulp.

 

‘I think-‘ Vanessa coughs at the sound of her own voice, rough and scratchy. ‘I think I’ve died.’

 

Charity rolls over finally, pulling the duvet down a little and blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. She looks remarkably better than Vanessa is feeling, her eyes much more alert and her face much fresher.

 

‘Serves you right babe for thinking you could keep up with Jimmy at those tequila shots.’ Charity runs a finger down Vanessa’s nose affectionately. ‘Had to carry you back here didn’t I.’

 

Vanessa groans and shuffled ever so slightly closer to Charity. Under the covers she reaches her hand back out again and leaves it to rest on Charity’s hip. It’s the most she’s moved since she woke up and even that slight action feels like it’ll end her.

 

‘Why did you let me do this? I’m blaming you.’

 

Charity scoffs, leaning her hips into Vanessa’s touch. Her own hand makes its way across the bed and lands on Vanessa’s arm. She squeezes slightly but then drops it at the look she receives.

 

‘Babe you know as well as I do, I can’t stop you from doing anything when you’ve got a bee in your bonnet about something.’ Charity smirks and presses Vanessa’s nose with a finger. ‘As soon as Jimmy dare say men could drink more than women you were off on one of those little rants of yours.’

 

Vanessa closes her eyes as flashes of the night before run through her head. Challenging Jimmy to a drinking contest. Winning the drinking contest. Falling into Charity’s arms on the short walk home. And tequila. Lots of tequila. When she opens her eyes again Charity has her phone resting on the bed between them, tapping the screen with her finger.

 

‘Pick your poison.’

 

Vanessa lifts her head barely an inch off the pillow. She squints her eyes against the brightness of the screen but can just make out the Uber Eats app and the MacDonalds menu open. Letting out another groan she taps the screen a few times before shoving the phone back in Charity’s direction. When Charity picks it up she raises one eyebrow in Vanessa’s direction.

 

‘Christ. Ordered for both of us babe?’

 

‘Nope.’ Vanessa pops the p in the word and smirks at Charity’s expression of shock upon seeing just how much she wants to order.

 

Charity purses her lips and nods. She wisely decides against a smart remark instead adding her own selections before approving the order. She’s fallen foul of hungover Vanessa on more than one occasion in the past and she well knows now to just go along with whatever she wants. Leaning over she kisses Vanessa on the forehead, allowing her lips to brush over her skin as she speaks.

 

‘Go back to sleep babe. I’ll wake you when it’s here.’

 

***

 

Vanessa is woken a while later by Charity shaking her shoulder gently with one hand, her other holding a bag full of food. She also notices her glass of water has been refilled and there is a packet of painkillers next to it too. The glass of half finished G&T is thankfully nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, Charity is also fully dressed and is standing over her with a regretful look on her face.

 

‘Sorry to leave you like this babe, but there’s been a problem with this weeks order. Need to go and help Chas for a couple hours.’

 

Vanessa whines and grabs Charity’s hand in an attempt to pull her back down into the bed. Charity chuckles and easily resists. Instead she places the bag of food in the spot she had previously been occupying.

 

‘Here. Eat. You’ll feel better.’

 

She leans down and presses a quick kiss to Vanessa’s lips before drawing back immediately with a grimace.

 

‘And brush your teeth too.’

 

The only response Charity gets as she leaves the room is another unintelligible groan.

 

***

 

After a long and tense argument with the suppliers and a drive out to Hotten to sort it out in person, Charity is finally done for the day. She lets herself back into Vanessa’s house careful being as quiet as possible should Vanessa still be asleep. As she stretches her neck from side to side she wanders toward the kitchen, jumping slightly when she sees Vanessa has made it onto the couch. Albeit with her duvet. She still looks worse for wear but is at least awake and idly flipping through channels apparently unable to decide on anything to watch. Charity leans over the back of the couch and plants a kiss on her lips, lingering longer than she planned when Vanessa’s hand darts out to grab the back of her neck and keep her in place.

 

‘Mmmm you brushed your teeth I see.’

 

Vanessa smiles up at her. She still looks pale and a bit green around the edges but she’s more herself than she was this morning.

 

‘Uh huh. Minty fresh.’

 

Charity removes her jacket then grabs the end of the duvet. She flips it up and it billows out over the couch, revealing the rest of Vanessa’s pyjama clad body. Charity slides in next to her and wraps the duvet back around them both. She wraps an arm around Vanessa’s shoulders and guides her into her lap, running her fingers through her hair as she settles. Vanessa lets out a contented hum as she shuffles into a comfortable position. They sit in a cosy silence for a few moments until there’s a knock at the door. On Charity’s questioning gaze Vanessa sits up and bites her lip.

 

‘Yeah uh, that’ll be the food.’

 

Charity’s mouth falls open slightly in shock as she looks Vanessa up and down.

 

‘Babe it’s not even three hours since you ate two breakfasts.’

 

There’s a hint of astonishment in Charity’s voice, but also amusement. Her gaze stays on a sheepish Vanessa the entire time she walks to the door, breaking only to thank the delivery driver. When she walks back into the room she’s carrying three pizza boxes in her arms and sending Vanessa a look of pure confusion.

 

‘Have you invited the entire village round?’

 

Vanessa smirks and sits up. She throws the duvet off her and onto the floor, suddenly looking a lot more perkier as the smell of the pizzas wafts through.

 

‘Put them on the table. You’re about to see something special.’

 

***

 

No more than half an hour later Vanessa sits back on the couch and rubs her stomach contentedly. Charity sits beside her staring in amazement. She’s pretty full herself after only two slices. But Vanessa? Vanessa is something else. She demolishes slice after slice without even stopping to draw breath most of the time. And now all that’s left of the two pizzas and garlic bread are a mountain of crusts, Vanessa declaring them ‘too dry’ to eat in her current state.

 

‘You’re a tiny lady. Where on _earth_ have you put all of that?’

 

Vanessa grins and leans her side into Charity’s body so that she can rest her head on her shoulder. Out of habit Charity kisses the top of her head and uses it as an excuse to drink in the smell of her shampoo. It’s a ridiculous thing, the amount of comfort she draws from the smell of Vanessa’s shampoo. But these days it’s that and the thought of coming home to this woman that often gets her though even the worst of days.

 

‘I’ve always eaten like a horse when I’m hungover. That’ll set me right now.’

 

At that Charity perks up somewhat. She sits forward slightly on the couch and twists her body round to appraise Vanessa with lust filled eyes.

 

‘Oh yeah? Sooooo if you’re right does that mean I can do a bit of eating of my own?’


	5. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed. 
> 
> Sorry updates are taking a while at the moment. Work is crazy busy. This is set the day after Frank and Megan’s crash.

‘And then Daddy swinged me REAL fast until I was so dizzy I couldn’t see!’

 

Moses jumps from one puddle to another as he tells Charity all about his day with Ross. She darts to the side to avoid the splashes of water ruining her brand new suede boots. A few rogue splashes still hit though and Charity sighs as she moves her foot from side to side to inspect the damage.

 

‘Moses babe that’s great but let’s play a game yeah?’ Moses stops still and turns to her with a wide grin on his face and nods. ‘The puddles are lava! We aren’t allowed to touch them or we get burned ok?’

 

Moses nods vigorously and Charity breaths a sigh of relief as her boots go untouched for the remainder of their walk back to the pub. They’re just letting themselves into the back, Moses mumbling to himself when he says something that makes Charity stop and frown.

 

‘What was that babe?’

 

Moses is half out of his jacket now and is having trouble getting his arm out of one of the sleeves. Charity kneels down next to him and helps him out then looks at him expectantly.

 

‘Johnny let me play with his favourite dinosaur today! Ness says we have to share cos we is like brothers.’

 

The comment makes Charity’s heart swell. Both at the fact that Moses seems to accept the idea of Johnny as his brother without question, and that Vanessa also sees them that way too. She makes a mental note to talk to Vanessa about that particular comment later before shaking her head at Moses.

 

‘No babe before that. What did you say about Daddy?’

 

Moses scrunches his face up trying to remember, despite the fact it’s less than a minute since he said it. He shrugs and tries to run off upstairs but Charity catches him by the arm and gives him a look. He rolls his eyes and Charity’s struck by how much like her he looks in that moment.

 

‘Daddy has lots and lots of money. And it was the paper kind which is the best kind. He let me hold it all.’

 

Charity smiles, trying not to let on to Moses how furious she is. She ushers him upstairs and into Noah’s room with instructions to order a pizza and that she’ll be back in half an hour. Noah merely grunts but she’s fluent enough in his teenage moods to know it’s an acceptance. Noah might hate her most the time but he still loves his brother and is always happy to help out. She takes one last look at the pair of them and stalks downstairs and out the house. It only takes a few minutes to reach the garage. Thankfully Cain isn’t there, she can do without him sticking his oar in for this conversation. She’s not convinced he won’t already be in on whatever it is anyway.

 

‘Excuse me. Get out here now Ross.’

 

She kicks the trolley he’s lying on and there’s a bang and a grunt from underneath the car. A moment later Ross rolls himself out rubbing his forehead and scowling at Charity.

 

‘What the bloody hell do you want?’

 

Charity gets in his personal space and pokes him in the chest with a finger. Ross looks mildly amused and doesn’t give an inch.

 

‘I don’t know what dirty business you’re up to. But don’t even think about getting our son involved in it.’

 

Charity takes in their surroundings properly then. She notices the number plates on the floor. The empty cans of car paint. Recognition slowly covers her face and Ross sighs. He kicks the number plate underneath the car as if it’ll somehow make Charity forget what she’s seen.

 

‘Stolen motors? Oh you are stupid aren’t you. Cain’s going to kill you.’ Charity stares him down for a moment until a thought enters her head. ‘Wait, Frank and Megan’s crash. Was that down to this?’

 

‘No! Well yes. Sort of.’ Ross at least has the good grace to look uncomfortable and apologetic at that. ‘Look that was a misunderstanding. He wasn’t meant to take it.’

 

Charity shakes her head as she looks around the garage. Ross becomes more and more uncomfortable as he waits for her to respond, until eventually the silence gets too much for him.

 

‘Alright how much do you want?’ At Charity’s confused look he continues. ‘To keep your gob shut. What percentage of my takings do you want?’

 

Charity’s mouth hangs open as she stares at Ross in shock. The thought of extorting him for a share of the profits hadn’t even entered her head. She’d been more concerned first about Moses and then about how upset Vanessa had been when Frank had been in the crash. This is new for Charity and it takes her a moment to sort through her feelings. Time was she’d have been angling for the majority of the profits, greed taking over in her mission to provide for herself and her kids in any way she could. But now? Now she doesn’t need to. But she also finds herself thinking first of Vanessa. What would Vanessa do? What would Vanessa think?

 

‘You’ve got a week to get rid of everything dodgy out this garage. I won’t have you corrupting my boy with this crap. Frank and Megan could have died you twerp.’

 

The look of confusion on Ross’ face is almost comical. Like what Charity says is the absolute last thing he ever expected.

 

‘You what?’ But, it’s you. You live for scamming people.’

 

Charity hides the fury she feels at Ross’ words. He might be the father of her child but he’s just like everyone else in this damn village. Thinks nothing of her. Always assumes the worst. But his opinion doesn’t matter to her anyway. There’s only one opinion that matters to her these days. Apart from that of her kids anyway. She kicks the trolley that sits between them on the floor and it skittles across the concrete, hitting Ross on the shins and causing him to yelp and hop from foot to foot. Once he manages to compose himself he gives her the finger then holds his arm out towards the door, waiting expectantly for her to take the hint. She gives him one last evil look before waltzing out of the garage and back to the pub. When she arrives back, the first thing she sees is Vanessa making herself comfortable in the living room.

 

‘Hey you. Dad and Megan are feeling much better today. Just sore and stiff.’ Vanessa twists round on the couch and her smile quickly fades on seeing Charity. ‘What’s wrong with your face?’

 

Charity’s staring at Vanessa with wide eyes, worrying her lip with her teeth so much Vanessa thinks she might break the skin. She’s up off the couch and in front of Charity in seconds. Her thumb caresses Charity’s cheek as she leans in for a soft kiss. It seems to calm her somewhat, though Vanessa can still feel the tension in her body when she lets her hands rest on Charity’s waist.

 

‘Ness I need to tell you something. And please don’t get mad.’

 

Vanessa leans back in their embrace with an amused smirk on her face. Charity feels her hands squeeze her waist as she subconsciously leans in a little closer.

 

‘You know it’s not the best way to start a conversation right? What’s happened? Is it Bails? Ryan?’

 

Charity blows out a loud sigh and shakes her head.

 

‘It’s nothing to do with that. It’s about your Dad’s crash. Ross...’ Charity pauses and looks into Vanessa’s eyes. ‘Ross is dealing dodgy motors. He offered to cut me in to keep my gob shut.’

 

The second the words are out of her mouth she feels Vanessa pull away from her. The softness in her eyes disappears and is replaced by anger. Charity tries to reach out and take her hands but Vanessa steps back out of her reach.

 

‘He WHAT? Oh Charity tell me you aren’t considering it.’

 

The incredulity and hurt in Vanessa’s voice cuts Charity to the core and she feels a little put out that Vanessa doesn’t have more faith in her after everything they’ve been through so far this year. She lurches forward with wide eyes, grabbing both of Vanessa’s arms and pulling her close.

 

‘Babe. Babe _no_. I said he offered to cut me in. _Offered_. I told him where to go didn’t I.’

 

Charity feels the relief coming off Vanessa in waves, followed closely by the remorse that immediately makes its way onto her face.

 

‘ _God_ Charity I’m sorry I-‘ Charity interrupts her with a kiss, stroking her fingers over Vanessa’s cheek when she pulls back with a smile.

 

‘Ness don’t. You’re right. Time was I _would_ have done that.’ Vanessa shakes her head vehemently, her lips set in a firm line.

 

‘No. I should trust you. I DO trust you. And I’m going to go and give Ross a piece of my-‘

 

Charity interrupts Vanessa yet again with another kiss. This time it’s urgent and needy and Charity’s hands guide Vanessa backwards until she flops back onto the couch with a squeak. Charity stands over her, leaning over so that her hands rest on the back of the couch either side of Vanessa’s head and her hair falls down around them creating a curtain.

 

‘You’re staying right here with me Missy. Ross can wait.’

 

‘Charity I’m sorry. You know I don’t think...I know you’re not that person anymore. Ok?’

 

She can’t deny that Vanessa’s initial reaction stings, but she’s upset about Frank being hurt and she’s angry and Charity knows all too well that Vanessa speaks before thinking when she’s angry. She needs this woman like she needs oxygen and starting an argument about this when they’ve got all this other crap going on just seems...pointless. And Vanessa is looking up at her with wide hopeful eyes like she is _everything_ that matters in the world. And Charity can’t remember the last time Vanessa _didn’t_ look at her like that. So instead of taking the assumption to heart, she leans in to close the rest of the gap between them and kisses Vanessa like her life depends on it.

 

 

 

 


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrath. 
> 
>  
> 
> I should probably warn that there’s some suggestion of sexual violence in this. So just tread lightly if that might affect you.

‘Charity please. Please don’t do this. Think of the kids. Think of me. _Please_.’

 

Vanessa shifts as close as she dares, arms held out in front of her towards Charity. She’s not even looking at Bails. It makes her sick to look at him at the best of times but right now she couldn’t care less if he burst into flame. She just needs to stop Charity from doing something she’ll regret.

 

Charity’s arms are shaking. Not from the effort of holding the wooden plank up, but from the sheer will power it’s taking her not to bring it down on Bails’ head. Her eyes meet Vanessa’s as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

 

‘I’m sorry Ness.’

 

And then she swings the wooden plank downwards.

 

***

 

_Three_ _hours_ _earlier_.

 

Not guilty. Not guilty. Not. Guilty.

 

Vanessa can’t believe it. She’s certain she must have fallen asleep in that court room and is now living some sort of nightmare. The words ring in her ears but they don’t drown out the sound of Bails and his wife celebrating at the other side of the room. She’d taken Charity’s hand in her own in preparation of the verdict, hoping it would offer some sort of comfort either way. But the second those words are spoken Charity snatches her hand away and makes a beeline for the exit. She ignores Vanessa’s pleas to wait and she ignores Cain’s sympathetic face as she passes him. Without even a glance behind her she’s out of the court and in her car before she even has time to think. The drive back to the village is a blur and honestly it’s a miracle she even makes it back in one piece. Her phone won’t stop vibrating on the seat next to her; Vanessa’s happy smiling face staring up at her every time the call comes through. She reaches over on the fifth time and turns it over so she doesn’t have to deal with looking at it. She parks up outside the church but doesn’t get out. Instead she stares out the windscreen, not really focusing on anything in particular and gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles go white. Harriet’s not there, she knows this because the place is locked up. Presumably she’s at the pub waiting for Charity to come back and tell her the news. The idea of having to explain to her family and friends makes her feel sick to her stomach and she allows the anger she’s been feeling since hearing those words consume her as flashes of her past come back to haunt her.

 

Bails beating her as a teenager.

 

Not guilty.

 

Bails raping her.

 

Not guilty.

 

Bails smirking at her with that knowing look in his eye when he knows he’s won yet again.

 

Charity starts when she realises that isn’t just a memory and he’s actually standing in front of her car grinning at her. For one brief moment she ponders starting up the car and mowing him down but the idea’s out of her head as quickly as it enters. Instead she opens the door with shaking hands and approaches him quickly. He opens his mouth, no doubt to gloat but she doesn’t give him the time, punching him square on the nose. Pain floods her hand and she winces as she shakes it but the pain is worth it to see the shock on his face as he clutches his nose and a few drops of blood spill through his fingers.

 

‘You fucking bitch you’ll pay for that.’

 

‘Pay for it? Pay for it? You mean like I’ve been paying for it my entire life? You ruined me. And as if that wasn’t enough now you’ve come to gloat about it?

 

Bails smirks and takes a step closer to Charity. He leans in to her personal space so close she can smell the cigarettes on his breath.

 

‘You loved every second of it. You dirty whore.’

 

Charity tries to hit him again but this time he’s too quick and he grabs both her arms. She struggles against him but his grip is too tight and she begins to panic. She’s taken back to a time in that dingy flat when she tried to escape and he held her in a similar way. She’d only been a kid then and had no hope of wriggling free. Even now he’s still too strong for her as he pushes her backwards onto the bonnet of her car. He looks over her as she continues to struggle, crying out in the hope that anyone might hear her but typically there’s nobody about. Nobody to help her when she needs it. She’s regretting running off now from the court so quickly without at least telling Vanessa where she was going.

 

‘I do love it when you struggle.’ Bails grins down at her as he presses the weight of his body against her. ‘How about a roll in the hay for old times sake eh?’

 

Charity’s stomach drops at the meaning of his words and she struggles even harder. Thankfully she manages to get her leg free just enough to bring it up sharply and her knee connects with Bails between his legs. He grunts and loosens his grip and it gives her the space she needs to throw him off her with all the strength she can muster. He goes careening backwards and falls over his own feet, his momentum leaving him sprawling on the floor. Charity takes the moment to catch her breath and spies a loose piece of wood on the floor next to the church gate. Harriet’s had Daz doing some odd jobs around the place and suddenly she’s thankful for the fact he never seems to be able to clean up after himself properly. She hefts it in her hands as she walks back over to Bails. It’s pretty heavy and could do some serious damage. Once she’s standing over Bails he tries to get up off the floor but she swings the wood and it connects with his legs with a thud. He falls back to the floor with a painful yelp, staring at her with wide eyes.

 

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing? I’m a police officer.’ There’s a surprise to his voice, like he didn’t expect her to put up a fight and was going to let him do whatever he wanted. Like she used to. Not anymore.

 

‘A police officer that just threatened to rape me. Again.’

 

Charity doesn’t wait for a response when she tightens her grip on the wood and raises it in the air. Bails lifts an arm in front of his face but Charity’s stopped by a voice she wasn’t expecting to hear.

 

‘Charity stop!’

 

It’s Vanessa. She’s out of breath and her hair is a little wild but it’s Vanessa. Charity doesn’t see her car anywhere and summises that Vanessa must have originally gone back to the pub thinking she’d be there then came looking for her when she realised she wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

 

‘Ness just go yeah. You don’t need to be here for this.’

 

‘This?’ Vanessa shouts incredulously as she waves her hands in the air. ‘And what is this? You’re going to kill him? Spend the rest of your life in prison?’

 

Charity glances at Vanessa but most of her attention remains on Bails who is still sat on the floor looking up at her but a lot of his previous arrogance and confidence has faded away and he’s starting to look a little worried.

 

‘You didn’t see what he just tried to do to me. He...he-‘

 

‘I did see it.’ Vanessa interrupts with such ferocity it startles Charity a little. ‘I saw exactly what he tried to do. And now you have a witness we can go back to the police.’

 

Charity laughs and shakes her head. She points the piece of wood at Bails menacingly and takes great satisfaction in the way he flinches away from it.

 

‘You mean his pals? Yeah that worked out really well today didn’t it.’

 

Charity shifts her grip on the wood and takes a step closer to Bails so she’s standing right over him.

 

‘Charity please. Please don’t do this. Think of the kids. Think of me. Please.’

 

Vanessa shifts as close as she dares, arms held out in front of her towards Charity. She’s not even looking at Bails. It makes her sick to look at him at the best of times but right now she couldn’t care less if he burst into flame. She just needs to stop Charity from doing something she’ll regret.

 

Charity’s arms are shaking. Not from the effort of holding the wooden plank up, but from the sheer will power it’s taking her not to bring it down on Bails’ head. Her eyes meet Vanessa’s as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

 

‘I’m sorry Ness.’

 

And then she swings the wooden plank downwards. Bails shouts in fear but it lands harmlessly to the side of him with a loud bang. Vanessa breaths a huge sigh of relief as she dives towards Charity, pulling the shaking woman into her arms as she begins to cry. Vanessa whispers soothing words of encouragement into her ear and kisses her hair as she keeps her eyes on Bails. He’s stood up now and is dusting himself off a few feet away from them with a thunderous look on his face. Vanessa steers Charity into the passenger seat of her car, giving her hand a squeeze and promising to be right back. Charity simply nods and rests her head back against the seat. Vanessa brushes a strand of hair out her face, placing a kiss on her temple and nodding before turning and approaching Bails. Without so much as a word she punches him in the face and pushes him backwards.

 

‘If I ever see you in this village again we’ll go to the police and report you for this. Go. Now.’

 

Bails clenches his fists as he tries to stare down Vanessa but she doesn’t give an inch and eventually with one last look behind her at Charity in the car he turns and storms off. Vanessa is in no doubt whatsoever that they won’t have seen the last of him. Her heart sinks as she thinks about what that might mean for Charity. Shaking her head she puts him out of her head for now and returns to the car. Right now Charity needs her. Taking a deep breath she opens the driver’s door and gets in. 


	7. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust. 
> 
> I had to leave this one to last because, well, I just can’t write naughty stuff so I’ve been too scared to post it. But here we are at the end of this thing! Please don’t judge me too much if this is terrible!

‘Oh God, Charity. God, don’t stop.’

 

Charity hisses in pain as Vanessa’s hands wind their way into her hair and pull sharply. The grip loosens but Vanessa keeps moaning, her words becoming unintelligible nonsense as Charity keeps up her ministrations. When Vanessa’s entire body goes rigid as she comes, Charity swallows her own name on Vanessa’s lips by kissing her fiercely. Their tongues fight against each other as Vanessa slumps into Charity’s arms completely boneless.

 

The faint sounds of the pub can still be heard above them, and Charity supposes if she can hear them, they can definitely hear Vanessa. It’s not that she’s bothered one little bit, but she knows Vanessa will be. And apparently these days she’s prone to caring about what Vanessa thinks. What upsets Vanessa. What embarrasses her. Generally anything to do with her. It mildly annoys Charity that on more than one occasion she’s found herself acting like some teenage pillock with a crush, chasing off anyone who dare upset the woman in front of her. The woman who is currently looking at her with dazed dopey eyes like she just invented the bloody cure for hangovers or something.

 

‘That was...that was...wow.’

 

‘Not very eloquent for someone with a load of letters after their name babe.’

 

Charity smirks as she gently brushes a strand of hair out of Vanessa’s face. When they first started doing this thing, the tenderness Charity expressed towards her had surprised Vanessa. She had imagined Charity would be good in bed. And she certainly hadn’t been wrong there. But she had not expected these little moments of affection that Charity always seems to dish out in post orgasmic bliss. Not that they aren’t unwelcome. It’s just...odd. And doesn’t fit with the bad girl image that the rest of the village and, up until recently Vanessa too, know of her. But Vanessa is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so she leans into the touch and smiles at Charity before pulling her in close and leaning in for another kiss. Charity pulls away after only a second though with a frown on her face.

 

‘We should probably go back up. Chas will be looking for me soon otherwise and I’d rather not give her a heart attack. I’d have to cover all her shifts.’

 

Vanessa chuckles but straightens up her clothing anyway. She reaches out and rubs a smudge of lipstick off Charity’s face, biting her bottom lip.

 

‘Go on out with it. I can tell you’re dying to say something. Why say nothing when you can say a hundred words right babe?’

 

Vanessa blushes at Charity’s forwardness. And at the idea of having to voice what she’s thinking.

 

‘Well, you uh, you know. I mean...’ Vanessa stumbles through the sentence with added hand gestures. Charity crosses her arms and watches her, amused at her sudden shyness despite the fact she was practically screaming Charity’s name less than five minutes ago. ‘You didn’t get to um. You didn’t get a go.’

 

Charity smirks and pulls Vanessa against her by the lapels on her jacket. She lets out a surprised puff of breath at the contact but savours the feel of Charity’s body against her own.

 

‘I guess you’ll just have to come back later and sort me out won’t you.’

 

Vanessa doesn’t get a chance to react to that. The cellar door opens and Chas shouts down from the top of the stairs. It’s some sort of abuse in Charity’s direction that lets her know in no uncertain terms that she’s on to exactly what they’re doing and they better get back up there immediately. With one last grin Charity climbs the stairs and Vanessa takes a deep breath then follows.

 

***

 

It’s late when Vanessa returns. Really late. Not that they’re trying to hide whatever this is, but once they’ve sorted out jobs and kids and everything else it always seems to be the dead of night. Charity opens the door and Vanessa practically jumps on her. There’s no time for greetings or mindless chit chat. Vanessa’s hands come up to cup Charity’s face and a surprised squeak is the only noise she gets a chance to make before Vanessa’s tongue is in her mouth. Whatever she was planning to say turns into a moan as her back roughly collides with the wall behind her. Vanessa’s not bothered. It was probably something sarcastic anyway and to be honest there are much more enjoyable uses for Charity’s mouth than putting up with her jibes.

 

They stumble towards the stairs still attached to each other in as many places as possible. Vanessa’s skin feels on fire every single place Charity touches her. And it feels like Charity is touching her everywhere. Eventually they make it to the bedroom and Vanessa wastes no time at all in ridding Charity of her clothing. They’ve done this a handful of times now but the sight of Charity naked still fascinates her. She enjoys taking her time exploring, to the point where Charity will usually get fed up of waiting and shove Vanessa’s hand between her legs.

 

But today Charity doesn’t need to do that, because today Vanessa’s hand is between her legs before her back has barely hit the bed and all coherent thought leaves her head as the rest of Vanessa follows shortly behind her hand, the weight of her settling on top of Charity as their lips find each other again.

 

‘Fuck, Ness.’

 

‘That’s what I’m trying to do. So shut up.’

 

Vanessa bites down on the tender skin on Charity’s neck, causing her to gasp and forget whatever witty retort she was about to come up with in order to ensure she has the last word. They do this; coming together passionately but sniping at each other while they do so. Vanessa’s pretty sure that Charity has never had somebody who gave as good as they got. Not like this anyway. She’s heard enough of her past to know that her previous relationships have been about control and possession and abuse. Not that they are in a relationship. It’s much too soon to think about that. They’ve only slept together a handful of times. But Vanessa already knows that Charity has the potential to ruin her.

 

Charity comes quickly and loudly, clinging to Vanessa tightly even after her breath has evened out and the sweat on their skin has started to dry. She draws her fingertips back and forth over Vanessa’s heart, the touch soft and loving as they snuggle in bed. Vanessa watches her in the darkness but it’s impossible to read the look in her eyes.

 

‘Shall I go?’

 

It’s absolutely the wrong thing to say, but Vanessa is still unsure of how to act around Charity once their passion and lust has receded. She’s never been one to do the casual thing. And she’s so scared of becoming too clingy and scaring Charity off that she’s prone to overcompensating the other way. Like now. Charity stiffens beside her and rolls over to face away from her with a scoff. Vanessa could kick herself for the way that comment must sound. Especially with what little she knows about Charity’s past. But she’s so scared of making things any worse she just dresses quickly and quietly and leaves without saying another word. Charity doesn’t look at her the entire time.

 

***

 

_Charity_ _Dingle_ cares about her.

 

Quite a _bit_ actually.

 

The two sentences run through Vanessa’s head over and over again like a mantra as they crash through the front door. She barely gets the chance to kick it closed with her foot because Charity is like a woman possessed, half dragging and half carrying her up the stairs. Somehow she’s down to her underwear before they even get to the top. It’s a mystery to her that she doesn’t try to unravel because Charity Dingle is some kind of magician when it comes to sex, making her clothes disappear without her even noticing because the way she kisses her has Vanessa weak at the knees and sends her head spinning. She’s always scoffed at people on TV who say that. Weak at the knees. But now she knows exactly what they mean.

 

When they reach the top of the stairs Charity takes action that ruins Vanessa for anyone else ever in her lifetime. Reaching down she scoops Vanessa up, wrapping her legs around her waist and crashing them both into the wall next to her bedroom door. In one single move Charity engages her in a dirty kiss at the same time as pushing into her with two fingers. It’s possibly the most erotic thing Vanessa has ever experienced and she practically comes on the spot, letting out a moan so loud she’s sure they’ll hear it all the way down the road in the pub.

 

This is it, she thinks. This is what will kill her. Sheer inundation of pleasure. Death by Charity Dingle. And what a way to go.

 

When her orgasm hits her she squeezes Charity’s shoulders so tightly she’s sure she will have left nail marks even through her clothes. She can’t find it in herself to care though. She’s expecting Charity to put her down now and briefly wonders if her legs will even hold her up after that but the concern is taken away from her when Charity does the exact opposite and pushes away from the wall and carries her into the bedroom.

 

They don’t break eye contact the entire time, even when Charity tips them onto the bed. The weight of her on top of Vanessa is more than pleasant but there are too many of Charity’s clothes between them so Vanessa reaches up for the buttons on her shirt. Charity grabs her wrist though before she can touch her, pressing her hand back down into the bed next to her head.

 

‘I’m still having my fun thank you very much.’ Charity shakes her head slightly when she lets go of Vanessa’s wrist and she takes the hint, keeping it in place and not moving an inch as Charity trails her fingers down her cheek.

 

‘You’re so beautiful Ness.’

 

The comment knocks Vanessa for six. Of course she knows Charity finds her attractive; they wouldn’t be sleeping together if she didn’t. But tonight it seems somebody has opened the floodgates on Charity’s emotions and all kinds of admissions are falling out of her mouth. Vanessa keeps quiet because if she says something she’s likely to ruin the moment. So instead she smiles and leans her head up off the bed to kiss the look of amazement off Charity’s face.

 

The fingertips leave Vanessa’s cheek and trail down her neck, lower and lower until they find their previous place between her legs. It’s not as fast and furious as it was before though. Something seems to have changed. It’s like a button has been pressed as Charity moves her hand in slow, purposeful strokes. She rests her forehead against Vanessa’s, staring deeply into her eyes as Vanessa’s second orgasm quickly approaches. The intensity of Charity’s gaze is too much for Vanessa and she brings her hand up to run her thumb across Charity’s cheekbone before pulling their mouths together in a kiss. She moans into it as pleasure overtakes her entire body and then slumps back onto the bed. Without even being aware of it her arms snake around Charity’s body and hold her in place. But they’re shaking and she can’t seem to stop them. It’s partly due to the sex but mainly due to the fact that this doesn’t feel like just sex anymore. It’s something more. And they both know it.

 

‘You ok?’

 

Charity’s words are whispered into her skin. Her arms still don’t want to move so Charity is still lying on top of her, hands planted either side of Vanessa’sbody and legs tangled together. She’s still wearing all her clothes but Vanessa doesn’t want her to move just yet. She simply nods, knowing Charity will feel the gesture with her face tucked away in Vanessa’s neck.

 

‘Good.’ Vanessa feels a kiss on her neck, then a smile against it. ‘Good.’

 

***

 

They walk upstairs hand in hand. Vanessa is still a little wobbly from the alcohol she’s consumed throughout the night but she’s sobering up quickly. Especially after the conversation she and Charity just had downstairs in the bar.

 

Girlfriends.

 

_Girlfriends_.

 

_Charity_ _Dingle_ is her girlfriend.

 

Vanessa doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing that. Or saying it. In fact if it wasn’t the middle of the night she might even consider going out into the street and shouting it at the top of her voice.

 

Charity disappears from the room mumbling something about a glass of water and painkillers so Vanessa takes the opportunity to start getting undressed. She’s bent over struggling with her tights when Charity returns, stopping in the doorway and smirking at what she sees.

 

‘You going to help me or just stand and stare?’ Vanessa narrows her eyes at Charity in mock anger as she nearly topples over trying to free one of her feet.

 

‘Oh I don’t know babe. I’m enjoying watching this. Wondering just what I’ve signed myself up for aren’t I.’

 

Finally Vanessa wins the battle with her tights and stands in the middle of the room in just her underwear, hands on hips as she pouts grumpily. Charity takes pity on her, depositing the water and painkillers on the bedside table and slipping arms around Vanessa’s waist. She places small kisses on Vanessa’s mouth until the pout morphs into a smile and the kisses turn more heated. It doesn’t take long until they’re both naked on the bed, lying on their side facing each other. Vanessa moves forward to climb on top of Charity but is stopped by a hand on her stomach.

 

‘Wait. I...I just want to look at you for a minute.’

 

Vanessa watches as Charity traces a finger gently across her lips, letting it drop over her chin and down onto her chest. It runs down between her breasts then over her belly before finally stopping just above where she’s aching to be touched. Charity’s eyes follow her finger every step of the way, a wondrous look on her face like she can’t quite believe Vanessa is here in her bed with her.

 

‘You’re all mine.’

 

The words cause Vanessa’s breath to hitch in her throat. She’s not sure Charity even realises she said it out loud. It’s like she’s having to tell it to herself in order to believe it. And that makes Vanessa’s heart ache. She can’t wait any longer and leans forward to kiss Charity. At the same time she reaches down and grabs the hand that’s resting just below her stomach, urging it down a little lower to where she needs it.

 

‘Yes. Yours.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has left kudos or commented on any of my work so far. It’s very much appreciated and keeps me going. I have one more request left to fulfill on my Emotions work then next week I’m going away for a month. I’m unsure if I’ll have time to write while I’m away but I do have a few ideas I want to work on so hopefully I won’t leave you all hanging too long!


End file.
